


I know somebody who likes you and if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who.

by tinypeckers



Series: The one with the homecoming dance. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous headcanon: GAVIN MEETS MEG AT SCHOOL AND REALLY LIKES THEM AND OH HOMECOMING IS NEXT MONTH. GAVIN ASKES THEM OUT AND YEAH. BUT THEN GAVIN TELLS GEOFF AND GRIFFON AND THEY TEACH HOW SLOW DANCE AND GEOFF TAKES HIM TUX SHOPPING AND HAS A VERSION OF THE TALK WITH HIM AND GAVIN BRINGS THE PERSON BY TO MEET THE PARENTS AND THEN FLUFFS AT HOMECOMING</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know somebody who likes you and if I weren't so shy, I'd tell you who.

"So, homecoming is next month." Geoff mentioned casually at breakfast, peering at Gavin over his mug off coffee. Gavin scoffed, picking at his cereal as Griffon busied herself making him a tea. Gavin knew that Geoff thought it was a subtle way to bring up the fact Gavin hadn't talked about a date yet. Gavin didn't have the heart to tell him it didn't quite come out as subtle as he had intended.  
"Yeah, it is." Gavin murmured as Griffon set his own mug in front of him, smiling sweetly at him as she took her seat. Gavin focused on his meal, feeling their gazes on him while he ate.  
"So, are you taking any one?" Griffon asked, throwing even the idea of sublety out of the window. Gavin rolled his eyes as he looked back at her, deflating in his chair.  
"No, Griffon. I'm not." He deadpanned, deciding not to humour her. "I'm not going." Griffon gasped, swatting playfully at Gavin's arm.  
"Of course you're going! It's homecoming." She said, as though Gavin didn't know.  
"Its stupid." Gavin muttered.

  
"No it isn't, its where I met Geoff." Griffon said lovingly as she patted her husband's arm, all doe-eyed as she smiled at him. Gavin surpressed a gag.  
"Leave him alone, he's just embarrassed that he hasn't got a date." Geoff smirked. Gavin sputtered, banging his fist on the table and wincing when it jolted his mug. Griffon looked at him disapprovingly, silently scolding him for his actions.  
"I am not! I just don't care." Gavin insisted, biting his lip and avoiding Geoff's judging eyes. It was true, he didn't care. It didn't bother him that his friend Michael had finally asked out his life long crush, Lindsay, and that she'd agreed to go with him. It wasn't annoying that even Ray had convinced his best friend Tina to go with him, though it wasn't out of love and more for fun. Gavin just didn't care for fancy dances and all that bollocks.  
"Uh huh, sure buddy. We'll talk about this later because if you don't down that tea, you're going to be late for school." Geoff said sternly though it might have been his fault Gavin had awoken so late. It wasn't his fault they'd played Halo until 1am. Gavin glared at him, taking the challenge and downing as much of the warm liquid as he could. He choked, much to Geoff's amusement.

  
"So, do you have a date for homecoming yet?" Michael asked, eyes full of concern. Though Gavin insisted he loved being a bachelor, he could see his friend was bummed about homecoming. He was not expecting Gavin's little outburst.  
"Seriously, why is everyone obsessed with homecoming? Its just a dance!" Gavin huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Michael. Michael raised his hands in surrender, dropping them when Gavin sighed.  
"I'm taking it you're not going then?" Michael asked. Gavin shrugged.  
"Nah, its dumb." Gavin said. Michael shook his head at his friend, though said no more as the bell rang. He was sure Gavin would come around. He always did.  
"See you at lunch, buddy. We'll talk about it more then." Michael told him as he left, leaving Gavin to gripe on his own. Why did everyone want to talk about later? It was just a dance, honestly.

  
Lunch came much too fast for Gavin, though his stomach would say otherwise. He rifled through his backpack for the lunch Griffon had hastily shoved inside that morning. He smiled at the PB&J sandwich, crinkled his pack of chips and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the apple she'd thought to pack. Ray, who'd arrived much earlier than Michael, noticed the action.  
"What has that apple ever done to you?" He joked, grinning at Tina as she slid into the chair next to him. They both looked at Gavin expectantly.  
"It infiltrated my lunch. When will Griffon learn that I just won't eat them." Gavin grumbled, dropping the apple onto the table and looking up when Michael joined them.  
"Where's Lindsay?" Ray asked, focus now turned onto his freckled friend. It was rare he was without the redhead nowadays.  
"She's coming, there's some new girl from L.A. Lindsay says she's awesome and they're just going to their lockers to get their lunch. They'll be here soon." Michael relayed to them what Lindsay had said earlier.

  
As if on cue, Lindsay and the mystery girl entered the canteen. Gavin stared in awe at her. Red hair, brown eyes and a bright smile stole his attention as she and Lindsay sat across from them. Gavin wasn't aware that his jaw was open until Michael closed it for him.  
"You catching some flies there, Gavin?" Michael teased with a knowing smirk as he watched his best friend's face crumple in distaste. Gavin pushed his hand away, ignoring his blush as Lindsay and the new girl grinned at him.  
"Guys, this is Meg. Meg, meet the guys. The cool chick there is Tina, sitting next to our token puerto rican Ray. The hot one with freckles is Michael, my boyfriend and well, the idiot catching flies for lunch is Gavin." Lindsay introduced them, Gavin glaring at her for the comment. Meg only smiled.  
"What's up, guys?" She asked happily.  
"Gavin's dick, apparently." Ray joked.  
"Ray!" Gavin whined as the rest of the table, including Meg, laughed at him.

  
Upon returning home, Gavin promptly found Geoff on the couch and flopped beside him. He sighed dramatically until the man turned his attention towards him, fondly ruffling Gavin's constantly messy hair.  
"What's wrong with you?" Geoff asked as Gavin wriggled to get comfortable, moving to curl against Geoff's side though he was far too old to do so. Geoff didn't mind, only pulling him closer and gently rubbing circles into Gavin's exposed arm.  
"There's a new girl in school." Gavin sighed against his chest, pouting.  
"Oh?" Geoff asked, his curiousity piqued.  
"Her name is Meg and I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as she is." Gavin confessed drearily. Geoff smiled, pulling Gavin closer.  
"Aw, my boy's first crush. Aren't you adorable?" Geoff teased in a voice much higher pitched than his usual tone. Gavin groaned, pushing himself away from Geoff in defiance.  
"This is serious!" He insisted, crossing his arms and pouting at his adoptive father.  
"Well, what am I supposed to say? Ask her out! Better yet, ask her to the homecoming dance! Griffon has been dying to get you a tux." Geoff explained.

  
Gavin rarely listened to Geoff's advice. Mostly because it often concerned something illegal or, better yet, something that would find Gavin in a hospital with a few broken bones. But, though he hated to admit it, Geoff was right. If he liked Meg, he couldn't just sit around and mope about it. He had to ask her out and asking her to the dance was perfect! The only problem was that Gavin had little to no self confidence. Luckily, that was what friends were for.  
"No! I'm not asking Meg to the dance for you. Don't be a pussy, do it yourself." Michael yelled, a little too loud for Gavin's liking considering they were in a crowded hallway.  
"Michael," he hissed as he anxiously looked around for signs someone cared enough to listen, "shut up! You know I can't just ask her out." Gavin whispered. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, you can. You are Gavin Free, you've got a british accent that makes every girl swoon and I'm sure she can look past the nose if only to stare in those sexy green eyes." Michael said. Gavin raised a curious eyebrow, blushing at the slightly insulting compliment.  
"Michael, is there something you want to tell me?" Gavin teased, if only to take the attention from himself. Michael snorted.  
"Hell no. I said she could look past the nose, not me. That thing is huge, man! Anyway, stop changing the subject. Do it." Michael ordered him as he stormed off to class.

  
"Vav, why can't you do it yourself?" Ray asked after Gavin approached him, desperate and pathetic. Gavin bit his lip.  
"I'm scared." He mumbled quietly. Ray rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be, she's totally into you." Ray said confidently.  
"What?" Gavin squawked, as he was wont to do when he was surprised. Ray shrugged.  
"She was talking to Tina and Linds after school. She thinks you're hot." Ray said nonchalantly as Gavin suffered a mini freak out.  
"Really? You're not lying or anything right Ray?" Gavin asked frantically.  
"Yes, Gavin. Now ask her out already." This was good. Perfect, actually. Gavin was actually excited. He'd never had a girl interested in him before. Well, there was Barbara a year ago but it turned out to be a bust. Now, if only he could ask muster the courage to ask her and Gavin would have a date to homecoming and Geoff and Griffon would get off of his back.

  
"H-Hey." Gavin stammered nervously as he caught Meg by her locker. He could see Ray and Michael down the hallway, watching from afar as Gavin talked to her. Ray beamed while Michael offered Gavin an encouraging thumbs up.  
"Hello." Meg chirped, closing her locker and turning to smile up at Gavin. Good. She wasn't running away. Still, Gavin supposed, all in good time.  
"Er, so like... homecoming, huh?" Gavin couldn't speak, he cursed mentally as his tongue betrayed him. To her credit, Meg didn't look scared or annoyed at Gavin's mental breakdown. She merely smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I heard that its soon. Probably won't go though." She said casually. Gavin didn't notice it was a subtle hint, instead panicking inside of his head.  
"Oh, right. I mean its lame anyway, right?" He rushed his words as he felt his face go hot. What was he thinking? Meg was way too cool to be at a school dance. Sensing his discomfort and seeing that he'd misinterpreted her, Meg shook her head.  
"No, it isn't lame. I'd like to go. I just haven't got anyone to go with." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

  
Oh god. Now Gavin was hot for a different reason. What did this mean? He knew he had to ask now and yet, as usual, his brain wasn't commincating with his tongue and it ended up as a complete and utter mess.  
"Oh, well I was thinking and I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but I'd like it if you would like, maybe, go with me or something? You don't have to though! I mean you probably wouldn't want to go with me or you've probably got a boyfriend or something. Shit. You probably have, I mean you're pretty hot and totally cool from what I've seen so far and oh my god I'm still talking." Gavin's eyes widened as he finished his sentence, or several of them actually, and took a deep breath. Meg giggled and for a moment Gavin thought he'd thrown it all away. Then Meg, ever wonderful and pretty as ever, did something Gavin had never dreamed of her doing.  
"Sure, I'll go with you." Meg said, grinning at Gavin as his lips stretched into a goofy smile. Meg said yes. Gavin was going to homecoming. Not alone. With Meg. Gavin was over the moon.

  
Griffon was curled up on the armchair, a book in her hands as she sipped at her coke. She heard the door open, listened as Gavin dropped his stuff on the ground and tripped into the lounge. She looked up over the pages as he sat down, goofy grin plastered on his face.  
"Gav, are you all right?" She asked, voice laced with concern. If she didn't know any better, Griffon would say Gavin looked high. Her voice stole him from his trance, his eyes finally focusing on her and his grin stretching wider than Griffon thought humanly possible.  
"All right? I'm tippity toppers!" Gavin said excitedly.  
"Oh? Why's that?" Griffon questioned. She'd never seen the boy so fidgety.  
"Meg." Gavin said simply, not elaborating any further.  
"What about her?" Griffon knew of Meg, the girl who'd stolen Gavin's heart the moment she sat down. Geoff didn't hesitate to tell her all about it.  
"She said yes." Gavin replied dreamily.  
"To what?" Griffon sat a little straighter in her seat, hoping this was going the direction she thought it was going in.  
"To homecoming. Griffon! I'm going to homecoming and I'm going with Meg." Gavin squealed happily and this time, Griffon didn't hesitate to join in.

  
"I can't do it!" Wailed Gavin as he stepped on Griffon's toe for the thousandth time, throwing his hands up in defeat. Griffon placed her own hands on her hips sternly.  
"You have to! You can't take a girl to a dance and not know how to slow dance, Gavin." Griffon explained, though Gavin was having none of it.  
"I'll just impress her with the worm or something, I don't know. This is too hard!" He raged.  
"You don't know how to do the worm." Griffon reminded him, prompting Gavin to groan.  
"I'll learn off of YouTube or something - its got to be easier than this!" Gavin cried in anguish. He made to run from the room in defeat but Griffon caught his arm and pulled him right back where he started. She positioned his hands for him, staring up at him in a silent challenge.  
"No, Gavin. You're going to stay right here and learn to slow dance. If you don't, you're grounded." Griffon mentioned calmly. Gavin gasped in shock.  
"That's not fair!" He huffed.  
"Life isn't fair, Gavin. Now, you're going to start the step we just learned. From the top!" Griffon ordered and though he really didn't want to, Gavin did as he was told. Griffon meant business.

  
"It's itchy!" Gavin complained as he tugged at the constricting material. Geoff was admiring him, it was rare to see Gavin wear something so formal. His son was going to impress all the ladies, not just Meg, in something so snazzy. That was if he stopped grumbling enough to enjoy it.  
"Gavin, quit complaining. It looks good. Much better than the blue one before it." Geoff commented, shaking his head in disgust at the memory. Gavin looked pained.  
"Yeah but that one wasn't itchy!" Gavin protested but the look Geoff was giving him meant that he really didn't have much choice. Honestly, the suit wasn't itchy at all. Gavin just didn't like suits, preferring a loose shirt to the suffocating material of the jacket. But Gavin wanted to impress Meg and he'd wear a thousand itchy suits for months on end if it meant she thought he looked attractive. That didn't mean he wouldn't complain about it constantly to Geoff, though.

  
Griffon, ever the doting mother, insisted she meet Meg before she and Gavin went to homecoming together. In an effort to make it less awkward for them both, Gavin invited her over along with Ray, Tina, Lindsay and Michael. The addition of his usual friends did nothing to deter Griffon's pestering, asking Meg all of these questions Gavin was sure didn't matter. Geoff was quiet, merely watching the pair together as Griffon tried to welcome Meg yet at the same time interrogate her. If Meg was intimidated by Gavin's parent's rough appearance and strong approach, she didn't show it. In fact, Meg quite surprised Gavin by cheerily battling all of Griffon's questions and even going as far as to compliment their colourful tattoos. To put it into Geoff's words, Gavin had found himself a keeper. Meg was good natured, pretty and his parents hadn't managed to scare her away. Gavin was convinced she was the one. Despite her tough demenour, Griffon was equally as chuffed with Meg. Truthfully, she was delighted and intruiged by the girl. Griffon could tell this was going to work out beautifully.

  
Homecoming came fast, much too fast. Gavin was nervous. He held the flowers Griffon had insisted he bought for Meg in one hand, the other poised to knock on her door. Geoff had secured them a limo - something Gavin had insisted was too much and yet a gift Geoff refused to take back. Of course, he hadn't actually bought Gavin a limo just for the night. It was just to rent but Gavin still felt it was a ridiculous gesture. Meg, however, thought otherwise.  
"Oh my god! This is so cool. A little cliche but hey, its still awesome!" She cried happily as Gavin helped her step inside. Secretly, he was pleased with Geoff. He'd be sure to tell the man when he returned home that night. Meg was exceptionally chatty tonight and Gavin wasn't sure if it was because she was excited for homecoming or just because she was as nervous as he felt. Gavin decided it was both, especially as he helped Meg out of the limo and led her into the school where the dance was being held in the crummy gym. Gavin assumed the decorations would be crappy and, to an extent, he was right. Meg thought otherwise.

  
"Wow, they've really captured the starry night theme, huh?" She said in amazement, staring at the ceiling and the walls where those glow in the dark stars were stuck to them. Gavin assumed those would be hell for the janitors to remove and briefly wondered if he'd be seeing them in weeks to come when Meg suddenly grabbed his hand.  
"I love this song! Let's go!" Meg cried, tugging Gavin onto the dance floor. His stomach flipped, it was a slow song. He saw other couples, including Michael and Lindsay, imitating the same dance Griffon had taught him. They all looked so good at it and, while he'd had plenty of practise, Gavin was unsure of his skills. Griffon assured him he'd been okay, but Geoff's howling laughter and her bruised toes told Gavin differently. He didn't want to accidently step on Meg's toes, wanting desperately to be by the snacks table with Tina and Ray, but Gavin did not have the resolve to tell her no. So Gavin let himself be led into the centre of the dance floor, mentally cringing when Meg stopped and looked up at him expectantly.

  
"I-I can't dance. I tried, really, but Griffon has been hobbling for days and I really don't want to step on your feet and this su-" Gavin startled to babble, as he often did when nervous, but Meg cut him off by placing her finger against his lips.  
"That's okay, we can just sway - like this." Meg explained, doing just as she suggested and swaying wimsically to the music. Gavin raised an eyebrow at first, surprised she'd taken it so well. Yet he started to laugh and followed along, hesitantly grabbing Meg's hands so they could sway together. She didn't seem to mind. In that moment, Gavin could only think one thing. Perfect. Meg was perfect in every way. She was beautiful, funny and awesome. Gavin couldn't believe she'd agreed to come to homecoming alongside him and yet, here they were. Swaying casually amongst so many people slow dancing and chatting in tones they meant to be low but were much louder so that they could hear each other over the music. If Gavin saw Michael and Lindsay wriggling their eyebrows at him, he pretended not to notice. He was too wrapped up in Meg to care.

  
Gavin's night was exceptional. Meg was exceptional. Meg insisted they get their photo taken and while Gavin would normally protest, he smiled and posed in that cliche manner without a care in the world. He ignored himself in the photo, instead focusing on Meg in her pretty blue cocktail dress. Gavin, despite grousing and grumbling about the damned thing, actually really enjoyed the dance. It was all because of that one girl, grinning at him from under the disco lights as he admired their photo. The way her hair shined and her eyes twinkled seemed irresistable to Gavin in that moment. He surprised himself as he leaned forward, bending just slightly, to capture her perfect lips with his own. Meg, never one to be thrown off for long, eased into it surprisingly quickly. Finally, in that moment, Gavin had to agree that the homecoming dance was the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
